Let's Go Shopping!
by Homotextual
Summary: Josuke and Okuyasu share some tender moments after the conclusion of Part 4. Love is strongest when you've fought alongside one another...


Josuke and Okuyasu share some tender moments after the conclusion of Part 4. I'm so freakin' in love with these guys. Love is strongest when you've fought alongside one another...

* * *

Let's go Shopping!

"Hey Okuyasu, wanna go shopping with this money that I got from Pops?" Josuke said, smiling mischievously as he oftentimes did. Okuyasu couldn't help but let out a goofy smile whenever he saw that devilish smirk.

"I don't know, maybe we should just order some pizza tonight, and just hang at your place?" Okuyasu said tiredly.

It had been a month since they'd defeated Yoshikage Kira, and the whole ordeal still managed to exhaust Okuyasu. Josuke had acted like nothing serious had happened, even during his short hospital stay. Okuyasu remembered seeing Josuke lying in the hospital bed asleep a day after his surgery, and being flooded with so many weird, bubbly feelings for his best friend. And now, as the two boys walked home from school, Okuyasu couldn't help but feel those same feelings once again.

"Come on, we've got plenty of time to go shopping before that! I want to get some new pants and a new shirt too. You know you want to get some stuff too. My treat!" Josuke said excitedly, waving his father's wallet in Okuyasu's face as they walked towards the Shopping District.

"Okay, okay, but you better not stiff me at the register again!" Okuyasu yelled, which made Josuke laugh upon remembering his cruel joke a few months earlier.

Josuke took his sweet time browsing the clothing stores in the area, always asking Okuyasu to carry his stuff. Josuke claimed that carrying the heavy bags of clothes would hurt his previous injuries, but Okuyasu knew that was bullshit. Okuyasu just laughed to himself though, feeling somehow grateful that he could help Josuke. The guy had saved his life, after all.

When they got to the last store to buy pants, it was pretty busy within the store. All but one of the changing rooms was open the entire time they were shopping.

"Ah damn, why won't those people hurry up! Whatever, I guess we can just share a stall." Josuke exclaimed once they had picked out the pants they liked. It wouldn't be the first time the boys had changed in front of each other, but it would be the closest they'd been while doing so.

"Josuke! What would people say if they saw two guys go into the same stall? I'm not sure about this dude..." Okuyasu said halfheartedly. As the words came out of his mouth, he wondered why he had even said them.

"Don't be a pussy, Okuyasu. There are only old ladies in here right now anyway." Josuke laughed a bit as he opened the door to the stall, and went in. Now, Okuyasu had no choice to go in, or be called a chicken all the way home.

Josuke began to remove his pants nonchalantly in the corner, as Okuyasu put all their bags down on the floor to do the same. It was pretty cramped in the room, and the two only had about a foot between one another. Okuyasu couldn't help but keep glancing over at Josuke while he took off his pants, and tried his hardest not to draw attention to himself. Okuyasu was surprised to see that Josuke hadn't even worn any underwear, and nearly screamed when he saw his large, neatly trimmed dick just flop out.

"Whoa whoa, why aren't you wearing any underwear Josuke? I thought that was too gross to you? You got me in here just to mess with my head didn't you?" Okuyasu quietly barked angrily. The two had talked about going commando a few weeks ago, and Josuke had adamantly said that it only made a guys' balls stink up the place when they did it. Josuke just chuckled as he pulled his pants off his feet and sat down bare-assed on the seat.

"Come on Okuyasu, we're both men, don't be such a baby. I read somewhere that letting your dick hang in your pants could make it get bigger, haha!" Josuke couldn't help but laugh when he said that, even though he was being honest about his reasoning.

Okuyasu had to stop removing his pants when he saw Josuke's dick laid out on the bench between his legs. The thing was already around 5 inches soft, so why the heck would Josuke want it to get any longer? What really bothered Okuyasu was the fact that his own cock was now quickly hardening in his briefs. He couldn't let Josuke see the source of his shame, or he'd never be able to live it down.

"Hey Okuyasu, let's see what you've got down there. I'm pretty curious since you're acting all weird over there." Josuke said cutely, as he began tugging on his own dick.

"Wha, wha what the heck are you doing man! We're in a public place and you're sitting there jerking your monster cock like its nothing at all!" Okuyasu's eyes bulged wide open as he exclaimed a bit too loudly. But he knew Josuke saw through his evasiveness as the taller boy chuckled.

Josuke got up from the bench, still slowly stroking his now semi-hard dick in his right hand, and grabbed Okuyasu's crotch with his left hand. Okuyasu fell back against the wall, thinking that he might faint from the shock of the whole situation. But instead, Okuyasu let out a very strange sound that anyone nearby would have heard.

"Oooooooooooooh!" Okuyasu moaned passionately. This scared him something fierce, but his cock grew even harder under Josuke's hand.

Josuke couldn't help but chuckle softly at this, as he began to softly rub his hand into Okuyasu's crotch as his back leaned against the wall. Josuke's face got closer and closer to Okuyasu's, and Okuyasu still couldn't believe that his recent jack-off fantasies were becoming real.

"What the heck was that noise!?" yelled a guy in the adjacent changing room. This caused Okuyasu to push Josuke away.

"Oh damn, I just stubbed my toe while I was trying on these stupid pants!" Josuke yelled quickly.

This seemed to satisfy the neighbor, as he yelled back an "Oh, ok. Be careful; the same thing happened to me last time I was here!"

Josuke looked into Okuyasu's fearful eyes, worried that he may have damaged their relationship. That was the last thing on this earth that Josuke wanted.

"Okuyasu...I'm sorry about that. I've wanted to tell you how I've felt about you for so long, but I just didn't have the guts to actually say it. So instead, I plan this stupid situation out, not even knowing if you'd go along with it..." Josuke says defeatedly, slumping back on the cold white bench.

Okuyasu had never seen Josuke so sad, not even when they discovered that Shigekiyo had died. Now that he had a moment to think about everything, Okuyasu realized that this is exactly what he wanted to. He wouldn't let the best friend he had ever had feel rejected, especially when he himself loved Josuke just as much as Josuke loved him. Tears began to well in Okuyasu's eyes as he realized that for the first time, someone actually wanted to "be" with him.

"Josuke, I...I want you too. I've wanted you ever since you healed me after my brother's attack, but I could never have admitted it until recently. You're...so good to me, Josuke." Okuyasu said tearfully and softly. A rush of endearing feelings flowed through him, and he couldn't control himself anymore.

Okuyasu got on his knees before Josuke, and took his softening dick into his hand. Josuke smiled down at Okuyasu, who looked lovingly up at Josuke as he began jerking his thick meat. Josuke's cock began to grow in Okuyasu's grip, and Josuke couldn't help but lean his head back to let out a few soft, quiet moans. Okuyasu loved the feel of the thick, long, uncut dick in his hand. He began to long-stroke it from Josuke's neatly trimmed, heavy balls all the way to his now plum-sized glans. Okuyasu was mesmerized by the way Josuke's long foreskin would cover and uncover the head of his cock, and the steady flow of precum that had begun to leak from it. After about 4 minutes of Okuyasu's hand sliding on it, Josuke was fully hard, at about 9 inches.

"Holy shit Josuke..." Okuyasu gasped in amazement. His mouth watered at the sight before him.

Josuke couldn't believe how good Okuyasu's hand felt, and figured that his mouth would somehow be even better. With this thought, Josuke had to fight not to cum then and there. He wanted his cum in his best friend's mouth.

"*huff* You like? *huff* Why don't you taste it? *huff*" Josuke could barely say, as his eyes were half-closed.

Okuyasu hesitated for a moment, as a pang of shame entered into his heart. But when he looked up at Josuke's expression of pure pleasure, he lost all inhibitions. Okuyasu opened his mouth as wide as he could, and slowly worked Josuke's huge cockhead into it. The taste of the older boy's cock, with its steady stream of precum, absolutely intoxicated Okuyasu. He began to passionately suck and tongue Josuke's cock, getting as many of his juices as possible. Josuke was surprised by how fast Okuyasu had taken a liking to sucking cock, and Okuyasu was surprised by how much cock he could actually take into his mouth. Okuyasu tried to get it down his throat a few times, but gave up when he realized vomiting would definitely alert their "neighbor."

"Oku...yasu...*moan* I'm...I'm...*huff*" Josuke could barely speak at all, as he was completely overcome by the flood of pleasure that Okuyasu was giving him.

"Mmmmfff...mmmmhmmm..." Okuyasu moaned around Josuke's cock, trying to let him know that he wanted his load just as much as Josuke wanted to give it.

Okuyasu increased the pace of his sucking, working hard to make Josuke's orgasm incredible. He began to stroke the rest of Josuke's cock with his right hand, while lightly squeezing his thick and meaty balls with his left hand. Josuke couldn't handle this for even a minute, the sensations too much for his virgin mind.

"Okuyasssuuuu..." Josuke moaned softly as he began shooting the largest load of his life into Okuyasu's hungry mouth.

He bucked uncontrollably, thrusting a few times into Okuyasu's throat. Seven, no eight shots filled Okuyasu's mouth, 3 of those shots being fired straight down his gullet. The strong, musky taste of Josuke's cum would have put Okuyasu off any other time, but he absolutely couldn't get enough of it now. He greedily swashed it around on his tongue, savoring the taste, and continued to squeeze Josuke's still-hard cock to get as much as possible. Josuke had all but collapsed, but began to stroke Okuyasu's hair lovingly when he realized how much Okuyasu loved his cum.

"Hah, you really like it that much? What a perv..." Josuke said jokingly, as he pulled his cock from Okuyasu's mouth. That made Okuyasu smirk guiltily, like the times he said something stupid and then realized how dumb it was after he said it.

Okuyasu was on his knees, pants-less, with his own cock still throbbing madly in his briefs. He hadn't touched it the whole time, and his own precum had completely soaked the front of his underwear. Okuyasu got up, and put his face directly in front of Josuke's.

"We're both pervs, dumbass." Okuyasu said rather matter-of-factly.

The two of them shared a rather passionate kiss, all the while sharing the remnants of Josuke's cum. All the love that the two of them shared, and all the fear that they had of that same love, was communicated perfectly in this kiss; a kiss with all the passions of the power they both had in their souls. Josuke was the first to break the kiss, very regretfully. He looked at his watch, and realized that they'd been in the changing room for almost 30 minutes.

"Oh shit! The store is closing soon! We better get outta here fast!" Josuke yelped, hurriedly getting his pants on and over his still hard prick.

"Josuke, what about me!?" Okuyasu said disappointedly as he pointed to the mess he'd made in his underwear, that didn't yet include his own cum.

Josuke laughed as he put his belt and shoes on, already enjoying the new element to their friendship. He was definitely going to like this.

"Hey, we've got all night to finish what we started!" Josuke laughed.


End file.
